The invention relates to a system for tracking movable assets and a method for using the system. It finds particular application in conjunction with a tracking device that operates independent from the asset using global positioning system technology and a tracking information server that provides tracking information along with various types of supplemental information to a subscriber and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
It is common to provide transponders and/or black boxes on commercial airliners and some general aviation aircraft. The transponders and/or black boxes record either a location of an aircraft and/or activities occurring within the aircraft. While such systems are useful to obtain information for aircraft flight and operation, drawbacks exist in technology as it is now implemented. These drawbacks include a relatively low level of interaction between aircraft at various stages of a flight pattern, including the stages from taxiing and take-off through airborne flight patterns to landing. Further, these systems are commonly controlled and interconnected to the electronic infrastructure of the airliner or aircraft. Such a design provides the potential for disablement of these systems, for example, if intruders obtain unauthorized control of the aircraft. Some U.S. patents related to tracking aircraft and other objects are identified below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,601 to Monroe discloses a security and surveillance system for aircraft on the ground that incorporates a plurality of strategically spaced sensors including video imaging generators, audio sensors, motion detectors, and fire and smoke detectors for monitoring critical components and critical areas of both the interior and the exterior of the a commercial transport such as an aircraft. The captured data and images are transmitted to a ground based security station for display on a monitor and may be recorded on a “black box” recorder as well as on a ground based recording system. The multiple audio and image signals are multiplexed and sequenced utilizing split screen technology in order to minimize the recording and monitoring hardware required to process the images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,529 to Doyle discloses a system for tracking and monitoring the intermodal status of cargo trailers. In addition to the information provided by a Global Positioning System (GPS) unit, the system monitors the status of various sensors on the trailer. The GPS unit provides the location and velocity of a trailer. A wheel monitoring unit provides the status of the wheels of the trailer, specifically whether there is rotation of the wheels or not. Anti-lock braking systems are used to provide signal information indicative of the wheel rotation status. An independent wheel rotation sensor is also used to provide the wheel rotation status. A computer processor determines the intermodal movement status of the trailer using the wheel rotation status and the location and velocity information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,380 to Curatolo et al. discloses a security and tracking apparatus, comprising at least two signaling units in communicating proximity, and means for identifying the location of the signaling units. In one embodiment, a security and tracking apparatus is provided, comprising at least two signaling units in communicating proximity, and means for identifying and automatically transmitting the location of the signaling units when the signaling units are separated by more than a preselected distance. In a preferred embodiment, a method is provided to locate a person, an animal, or a material asset, comprising providing in contact with the person, animal, or material asset, at least two signaling units in communicating proximity, wherein at least one signaling unit is small and hidden and securely attached to the person, animal, or material asset, and the signaling units having means for identifying the location of the signaling units to a monitoring station; activating means for identifying the location of the signaling units by referencing the GPS system; and notifying the monitoring station of said geographic location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,523 to Doner discloses a method and apparatus for managing locomotives. The apparatus includes an on-board tracking system including a locomotive interface, a computer, a GPS receiver, and a communicator, the computer programmed to determine a position of the locomotive and to transmit the position via the communicator, the computer further programmed to obtain locomotive discretes and to transmit the locomotive discretes via the communicator. The method includes the steps of operating each on-board system to determine when its respective locomotive departs a locomotive assignment point, operating the on-board systems to determine a departure condition, to send a locomotive position message to a data center at a time corresponding to the locomotive assignment point, to simultaneously collect GPS location data for each respective locomotive and at the data center, collecting locomotive position messages corresponding to the locomotive assignment point to determine localized groups of locomotives, identifying candidate consists and lead locomotives.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,397 to Baker discloses a portable self-contained tracking unit that includes an enclosure attached to a mounting plate, with a hollow interior cavity housing a GPS receiver, a microprocessor and a transmitter. The GPS receiver will receive tracking data and the microprocessor will process the tracking data into a data packet. The transmitter transmits the data packet to a remote receiving station, for transmission to a central database. Photoelectric cells are mounted on the enclosure to recharge batteries which provide power to the electrical components of the tracking unit. The enclosure is designed with a pair of vertically oriented side panels which are generally orthogonally oriented so that the solar panels mounted on the side panels will maintain a favorable solar incidence angle during a wide range of orientations. The transmitter is a cellular telephone with an antenna mounted within the enclosure but spaced a distance from the metal mounting plate and electrical components approximately one-quarter wavelength of the operating frequency of the transmitter. The enclosure is formed of a radio frequency and optically transparent material, so that the antenna and the solar panels may be housed within the hollow interior cavity of the enclosure. In the method of the invention, tracking data is periodically transmitted via cellular phone to a cellular service provider, thence to a data service bureau which sends the data over the Internet to the database of a central server computer. The central server computer will decode the information and provide an interface and value added products such as maps and reports for customers via a web page on the Internet.
Currently, each general aviation aircraft (about four hundred thousand (400,000) in the United States) is asked to volunteer compliance with the transponder positioning systems that are currently in place. Only one-third (⅓) of the general aviation aircraft comply. The other two-thirds (⅔) are either not equipped with a transponder or do not comply for other reasons.
In reviewing the existing technology, it is desirable to create a tracking system that increases the intelligence and interactive service communication between an aircraft and ground stations throughout its entire flight pattern, as well as to insure independence in the communication between the aircraft and ground stations. It is desirable to provide a reliable and cost effective method to track aircraft, with a unique aircraft number, any time during idle time, taxiing, and in flight. It is also deemed desirable to provide interactive service communications and independent communications of the aforementioned type to other modes of transportation as well.